1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a green phosphor for a plasma display panel (PDP) and a PDP including a phosphor layer formed of the green phosphor, and to a green phosphor for a PDP having improved luminance deterioration properties, a method of manufacturing a PDP employing the green phosphor, and a PDP including a phosphor layer formed of the green phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phosphors emit light when they are exposed to energy. In general, phosphors are used in light sources such as mercury fluorescent lamps and mercury free fluorescent lamps, electron emission devices, plasma display panels (PDP), etc. In the futures, phosphors will likely be used for a wider range of applications as new multimedia devices are developed.
PDPs are flat panel displays that display images using light emitted by ultraviolet rays that are created by discharge of a mixture of gases including neon and xenon injected into an area between a pair of substrates. Visible light is created by each phosphor using resonance radiation light of xenon ion (147 nm vacuum ultraviolet rays).
Phosphors used in PDPs are required to have excellent discharge properties, high emission luminance, excellent color coordinates, and short decay time. In PDPs, the composition of a material formed of a phosphor layer varies according to the phosphor layer, that is red, green and blue phosphor layer. Luminance deterioration in phosphors needs to be prevented since it may shorten the lifetime of PDPs with phosphor layers formed of the phosphor.
The most serious luminance deterioration occurs in BaMgAl10O17:Eu blue phosphor among the phosphors generally used in PDPs. Thus, the degree of luminance deterioration of the blue phosphor often determines the lifetime of PDPs. As a result of an effort to overcome such luminance deterioration, a novel blue phosphor of CaMgSiO:Eu has been developed. CaMgSiO:Eu phosphor has a base structure of SiO2 in which Ca and Mg are substituted.
Meanwhile, Mn is considered to be used as an activator instead of Eu in the CaMgSiO:Eu phosphor. However, the CaMgSiO:Eu phosphor using Mn instead of Eu emits not red light but green light. Thus, a green phosphor having improved luminance deterioration property and long lifetime is urgently required.